srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-19 - Whiskey Outside The Jar
Smirking a bit as she sees Edward Fawes taking a girl and a blonde haired boy out of the bar, Divada uses that opportunity to slip behind Ed and slip out with him, anyone touching her in an unseeming way gets their fingers broken. Going further gets them kicked...and she's wearing stilettos. With this being a day of celebration, even the streets are somewhat busy, but not nearly as much as inside the bar. It's definitely a breath of fresh air, one that Lin might have appreciated if she weren't being dragged by the arm by someone who put most basketball players to shame. "Hey, let go of me!" There is still the very real temptation to lash out at him, but somehow she manages to keep it contained atl east long enough for him to release her arm. "Hurt?" Blink. "I'm fine." She mutters, rubbing at her arm and checking it for bruises before looking back at Edward, a flash of something dark in those stormy gray orbs. She steps closer to Quatre, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking at the blond-hared teen with concern, "You okay?" She asks, her voice softer, showing obvious concern that shows she sees him as more than just her watcher. "I'm sorry for laughing. I didn't mean to. It... wasn't funny." Okay, yes it was. It was /hilarious/ but she certainly felt bad for doing so. Once she's sure her companion is okay, she turns her eyes again to Edward. "So what's the big deal?" She folds her arms over her chest, looking just a bit irritated. It's a look that doesn't last long, though. "Wait... you were trying to /protect/ us?" She looks across the group, seeming confused, and then raises a hand to rub over her neck sheepishly. Most of her head is still covered by the hood, but a few strands of white hair are visible, along with the strange tatoos on her arms. "Well, thanks I guess." She calms herself, and then downs the last of her beer, crouching down to leave the glass next to the door. "So who exactly are you, anyways?" Quatre looks a bit drunk, and is still holding that mug of green beer when he gets put down. Somehow, he'd not spilled a single drop from it. He kind of staring at it in a dizzy manner after being put down, then looks at the giant burly black dude. And the first thing that comes out of his mouth is; "How did you get through that door without hitting your head?" Pause. "For that matter, how did you get yourself, and the both of us, through that door, at the same time!?" Oh Quatre, when will you learn not to question anime physics. There's suddenly the dreadful wail of a random cat nearby. Pause. Blink. Alina starts talking, and makes the jumps in logic his mind was catching up with much slower. Sure, he was trained to be a soldier, but he had not expected this during a social at a bar. Not in the least. He's /still/ staring at Edward, all the way up at his face, his mouth slightly open and boggling at just how tall he is. "Ah? Huh? Wha... oh." The young man turns about, as his mind finally catches /up/ with all she was saying. "No, no, it's alright. Duo always teases me about this too." Quatre comments, blinking a few times and looking Alina up and down. He'd taken some of that booze, and already had he loosened up a bit. Was he like Heero in that matter? "I know you meant well. You have a good heart." Divada was able to keep up well with Edward for the most part and since Edward decided to play the human Steam Roller, keeping an eye on his back was a good way to keep out of the brawl. Once out however, she snorts at the questions to him. "Edward Fawkes, the human battering ram." She says as she lightly nudges Edward in the arm. "thanks for getting my big butt out of there too, Ed. I didn't fancy strangling anyone today." She takes a good look at Quatre and smiles a bit. "I guess us blondes have to stick together, huh?" "I am Edward Fawkes. Accountant. Occasional mecha pilot. Trailer representative." Well the last was a bit of a stretch, but given all members technically were represenetives of Trailers LLC Ed didn't feel too bad about that last. "Also apparently one of the few people in there with sense enough to find the nearest door. Take one of those mugs to the head and you're gonna get something worse than a hangover to deal with and probably a couple days in the hospitol." If you were lucky enough to not have glass shards to the face that is. He seemed more concerned with Quatre than the girl. Strange. Women tended to do less well in bar fights. Then again most people, men or women, tended to leave once a fight got going and women tended to have more sense.... or better judgement of risk vs reward of staying. He fussed with his suit, smoothing wrinkles, picking bits of debris out as appropriate. "I'm an old hand at getting people out of bars. Man that place has to rank in the top five though. Usually it's a dozen, maybe. Most times it doens't end up being a full house brawl." "Grateful for a pair of eyes watching my back Captain." Ed nodded to Divada. "Anyway... As you were saying before we were interrupted?" He smiled to her. Today has been wierd, but so far nice...ish. "Human battering ram is about right." Lin glances between Edward, and the door of the bar, wondering the same as Quatre, although she doesn't say it outloud. She takes in the man's name, only giving a brief nod at first as she slips an arm around Quatre, giving the shorter blonde-haired teen a brief hug. "Thanks." She releases him quickly though, knowing just how flustered he had gotten with some of the comments inside. Still, perhaps both of them are equally inexperienced - for all she knows. "Don't let it get to you." Her eyes sweep across towards Divada, the as-named 'captain'. "Captain? Captain of what?" More military types? Could she be in league with the A-LAWs? Lin pulls at her hood slightly, and then tugs down the sleeves of her hoodie, trying to cover the easily identifiable features. As for Edward's introduction, she just looks over at Quatre, "Trailers? What are trailers... I mean, other than things you haul behind trucks." He'd left them out of his explination of the factions of the world, so she's a bit lost. Quatre blushes slightly, but wraps his arms around Alina as she gives him a hug as well - apparently having no problem with this. One might not realize it, but Quatre was more nervous around outspoken guys or flirty girls. 'Lin' however, was someone he had no problems with. White Knight Syndrome and all that. He then lets her go and gives her a smiling nod. "No problem." He replies, followed by a chuckle. "I'll be fine." The youth then turns towards Divada, giving her an odd look. She didn't... feel like a bad person to him. But there was still a sensation that he recognized from people he'd met way in the past. Sanger's crew? It didn't really matter. Instead, he tries to handle the topic of trailers, whilst quickly glancing at Alina who quite obviously was trying to hide those tatoos of hers. Now to hope they would not notice that slight shimmer through her clothing... if that was even visible. He hadn't paid much attention to it. "Ah, right. Trailers. Basically, Mercenaries, scavengers - all kinds of people. Some of them civilians in the midst of the war, but a lot of them just do what it takes to get money. Quite a few of them are good people." No comment on the 'others'. "They're all over the place." Divada listened to Quatre and smiled a bit. "Trailers are... pretty much what he said, ma'am. Mercs. The quality depends upon who's hiring and the merc himself. It's a bit of a give-take thing." She says with a chuckle. "However, I know Edward here is all right." She says quietly and steps back. She gives Alina an odd look, but she does answer the girls question. "Of a ship. I'd rather not say which, though. I'm here, not my ship." She says with a smile. The look returned to Quatre is a kind one, but her eyes show she's also being cautious, just under the smile, if the comment wasn't good enough. "Did you get any drinks, Ed?" Quatre might get lots of things from Ed. Might not be much more than that he was basically a nice guy at heart and currently fairly calm now that he could catch his breath. At the explaination of what the Trailers were he nodded slow. "Takes all sorts. Don't perticularly like a few of 'em but most seem to be decent folk trying to get by." He had waited for Divada to speak for herself instead of make introductions precicely in case she didn't want to announce she was with the Crusaders. He didn't blame her really since most from there tended to either be Insane, Terrorists with no agenda other than keeping people at eachother's necks, or delusional idealists that didn't account for the way the world worked in their plans.... then again plenty of those no matter where you went, possibly including him. "Actually," At the mention of drinks Edward shook his head. "I had, but didn't get a chance to finish it." Granted he had a couple before that one, but he was a big boy. It'd take more than a couple pints to get him shnockered. The pale woman's blue eyes seem cold for a moment, almost distrusting. While she had been mostly smiles and enjoyment most of the evening, the unknown 'captain' is enough to bring back that feeling of panic that seems to well up in her stomach. "Just tell me if you're with the A-LAWs. That's all I need to know." Afterall, she was with people allied to Katharon, which quite a few people thought were terrorists. The rest of the world didn't seem to matter much for her except those who seemed to fall under the A-LAWs banner. Her eyes look to the Trailer once more, biting at her lower lip as she seems to want to be friendly, but the unknown element is standing in the way. "You'll have to excuse me Mister ... Fawkes was it? This is my first time on Earth. I'm still getting used to... well, everything." Quatre just continues to smile at Divada - one that might even get her to lighten up. That's the natural effect Quatre has. It's almost impossible for others not to trust him at times. But then, he doesn't give them a reason to distrust him either. "It's alright." He suddenly claims and turns towards Alina. He just gives her a smile. "It's alright Lin. Miss Divada is a good person. Even if she were A-Laws, I am sure she was not involved." He tries to keep just how much he's telling low. The youth then puts one hand on Alina's shoulder, to try and calm her down, whilst at the same time putting that mug of booze to his lips and drinking. He makes small sips, and puts up a disgusted face after each sip. But at the same time, there was a slight blush appearing on his face. Oh god, someone better take away that boze from Quatre, or he might loosen up! Who knows what'll happen if mister Heart of Space starts sending out drunken-emotions. Divada gives a hmph to Alina as she asks that question. "The friendliest I get to an A-laws is usually from the opposite end of a weapon." She says with a shrug. However she smirks at Quatre. "I think you've had enough, Mister Blonde. or else Miss White over here might have to be your crutch to get home." "Well miss... My first time here was during a Monsoon. On top of everything moving wrong I got the worst possible weather." He tried chuckling, but the memory was a rough one. Transport ship he was in got pretty banged up on landing and he'd been green the whole way down. He'd reached out to... gently peel the mug away from Quatre before he got himself completely hosed. "I'd have to agree with the lady there buddy. Might wanna ease off." He frowned at both the kids. "Who's your ride home?" He frakking hoped they had an escort or something. The re-assurance that Divada is not part of the theat to her life seems to relax Lin almost instantly. The young woman lets out a sigh, and the tension eases out of her shoulders. "I'm sorry." She laughs a little at herself, rubbing one hand over her arm as she shrugs her shoulders. "You'll have to excuse me for being a bit paranoid. It comes from having your life threatened on a daily basis." The young woman pauses, and then smirks, seeming far more social now that the threat has passed. "Although, maybe you know all about that." It's a guess, but it's doubtful that many hadn't seen the 'war' she was hearing so much about from the Argama crew. "Lin." She looks to Divada, inclining her head. "Nice to meet you." She pulls back the hood, the young woman's short white hair becoming visibile, along with the scars along her scalp. She eyes Edward, and then shakes her head from side to side. "Don't worry, he's taken care of me, so I'll make sure he gets home okay." Home, of course, is a subjective term. "Besides, we can take care of ourselves. It's not as if we're children or anything. Although I'm older than Quatre, I think." She doesn't seem sure of this. Quatre looks up at Alina. "That's right. I'm eighteen. The name's Quatre Raberba Winner." Now, Edward being part of the trailers, he might recognize the name of that family. They owned an entire Colony after all, dedicated towards peace and harmony. An entirely pacifistic colony. An odd thought perhaps, but so far, it had not been bothered by any outside influences. Still, he had not entirely agreed with their way of doing things. "Nice to meet you all." He raises his hand, and adds; "Sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier. And yes, I am basically..." He turns towards Divada, then Edward, and back to Lin. "Her shaperone." When Edward tries to take away his mug however, he doesn't let go. "I know how to pace myself." The blonde arab states with certainty. And he did. After all, he had alcohol parties more often, and with much stronger stuff than this. It was just the whole mood back in the bar that was getting him somewhat drunk on emotions. The Heart of Space was also probably having a hangover in a back alleyway somewhere. So that didn't help things. He chuckles at Divada then. "No worries." How often was he going to say that!? Divada smiles to the three of them and shrugs. "Pleasure to meet you lin. You as well Quatre. Captain Divada Kirador. Once again, I can't disclose which ship. Be assured, however, if lives are threatened, I shall be there, as well as my ship." She does look to Quatre and chuckles. "Part of the Winner family aren't you? the one that owns a colony way out there?" She says points up. Edward Fawkes quirks an eyebrow at Lin. "Well it's no real trouble if you need an escort till your ride shows up." Actually it kindof would be, but he'd feel bad if people he'd saved from a bar mauling ended up mugged. Eighteen huh? Edward seemed... skeptical of both that and the boy's ability to hold his own, but arguing the point usually wasn't a good solution unless he decided to go Fee Fi Fo Fum on Poor Blondie, which would probably be a Bad Idea. "Heir to the Kingdom?" He meant it in jest but who knows how Quatre would take it. "Never been there honestly. Been to almost all the rest of 'em, but never there which kinda is a shame I suppose." He sighed soft. Divada's declaration was something he could put himself behind, as he tried to do the Right Thing often enough, but how often did the Right Thing mesh with real world situations. He wasn't sure and looked a little at a loss on the whole 'what next.' thing now that everyone was out, safe, and apparently had arrangements. Something about the way that Edward seems to regard them both has Lin standing a bit straiter. The young woman, as casually dressed as she is, is still a soldier - or at least that is what everyone would have her believe. For a moment, she almost seems the part. Standing at full height, with her shoulders set and her eyes focused, she shakes her head, "That won't be needed. As I said, we're well able to take care of ourselves." Is she a little offended at the insinuation that they /need/ an escort? Definitely. "It's a bit rude to judge people, Mister Fawkes." She lets her arms come down to her sides, those faint tatoos visibable in their odd swirling patterns. "There are people far younger than Quatre doing their part. I've met quite a few. And I doubt you'd want us to judge you just by your appearance, either." She raises one eyebrow, and then that small smile returns. "I haven't been outside of a prison, a medical bay, or a ship for months. Tonight was about having fun, not having to play the part of a soldier." The smile widens as she looks up at him - quite a feat as the woman is nearly six feet as it is. "Get a little drunk, dance with a stranger, live a little. You might even enjoy yourself." It sounds as if she's extending him an offer, could it be? "Correct." Quatre nods at Divada. "Although me and my dad aren't really... on speaking terms." He has to add to this. After all, he doesn't want there to be any misunderstanding. He quickly adds, "Mostly my fault, really." Something about not liking to be a testtube baby, made to be /perfect/ so he can succeed his father as the caretaker of that place. Like Edward had said. "But I guess... I am /somewhat/ of the Heir to the Kingdom. But not really. It all depends on if my dad forgives me one day." The youth then shakes his head, and just turns back to Divada. "Either way. I am glad you come to save the day when there's evil to be had. Just be careful in your judgement." Smiiiile. Oh god, it's hard to take him serious sometimes when one just bases it on his words. But it's the way he says it. That soft spoken gentleness that is so rare in this world these days. It's almost as if he's given just a gentle talk or advice, rather than a warning of any sort. He then turns towards Alina, who starts talking about judging people. "It's quite alright." He gets this a lot after all. He looks fairly weak, even though he could probably take out a few of your average soldiers. But why take them out if you can just befriend their bullets not to hit you? Smiiiile. But then his mouth opens to say something again, when Alina talks about dancing with a stranger." He isn't so sure that's a good idea. "Who are you planning on dancing with?" He asks curiously. "Speaking of playing the part, I've gotta get back. My XO is a good logistics person, but lacks imagination and is slower than I am in forming plans for the ship.' She says before turning. "I owe you a drink and dinner Ed. Bar room brawls aren't something I particularly enjoy." She gives a glance to Quatre. "Remind me to kidnap you one night, Quatre. Your ransom will be dinner as well." She says before looking to Alina. "speaking of judging people, Lin, most people judge others by their faction, and not the person themselves. Hence why I don't really like the A-laws as a whole. they seem to be the 'shoot first and ask questions later' type. At large anyways, the only A-laws I've run into were shooting at me." She says before turning. "Yeah... I'm ready to go." She says into an earpiece. Eyebrow arched in an immitation of a long LONG forgotten scifi show's First Officer/Resident Alien. "Not tonight miss." Ed thought she was cute, a little on the slinder side and now that he's seen the tatoos he does have to wonder. Though she seemed nice he wasnt one to blindly rush into. Well, at least he didn't think he was anyway. "I'm generally hither and Yon miss. I do all sorts of work not involving making people go boom." This was a sanity saver. Sure he could hold his own most days against most people as yesterday proved he was far from an undefeatable Goliath on the field. "Eighteen hm?" His voice rumbled low as he considered. "By that point me and my family were still fighting over me having signed up during the War," He'd emphasized that, and his suit should've been hint enough at which war he was referrencing. "Parents tend to forgive if they aren't completely self absorbed." He did seem a little... How did he feel at Divada? At least he had dinner in the works? Then there was Lin's accusation he was stuffy and that whole dance offer thing. Ed frowned but said nothing else. A single white eyebrow raises as Lin seems to regard Divada curiously. She nods her head just once. "I know that problem all too well. I'm trying to change that." She looks first at Quatre, and then at the captain once more. "But yes, they threatened my life, and I don't know how high up that knowledge goes. So... I'm a bit cautious dealing with them." Especially as her swiss-cheesed brain seemed to hold some sort of secret information that they very much wanted to get their hands on. "It was... nice meeting you." She offers, with only a split second of hesitation. She raises one hand, waiving at the retreating woman, and then turns back to Edward. "That's alright. Most people are afraid of me, anyways. I'm only just starting to understand why." The young woman laughs, softly though. The type of laugh used by someone who was unsure of themselves. "Sorry. Dealing with a bit too much of people judging me by appearances back 'home'." This time, she air-quotes the words, "I can understand if you're not interested." Apparently, rejection didn't bother her that much, or at least not that she was showing outwardly. Instead, she offers a more warm smile to Quatre, offering out her arm. "No one, it looks like. So I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me a bit longer tonight. Mind being a gentlemen and escorting me back to the transport?" She asks, holding out her arm for Quatre in a friendly fashion. "Well who knows what the future will bring Miss Lin." Edward smiled slightly before walking off. Not the best possible outcome, but far from an unpleasent after-brawl experiance. Kidnap him? Divada just gets a smile from Quatre. "I don't think you'd get anything. As I said, I was prettimuch disowned." The blonde makes sure to state this, so that Divada doens't get the wrong idea. "She's sadly right though, the A-Laws tend to shoot before asking. Though it is better than the Titans in the past." He adds. The blonde youth then takes a few steps away from Alina, into the direction of one of the streets. "Of course." He turns towards her, then curtsies; bowing, one arm past his chest as if he'd taken off a hat for her, and nodding his head towards her. "M'lady, if you will follow me? It would be my honor to lead you." Oh Quatre. You can be such a gentleman sometimes. He then stands back up and nods at Edward. "It's been good seeing you." He lifts the mug of booze into the air and pours the rest down slowly, and then puts it on the ground in a safe spot, before nodding at Alina. "Shall we?" Category:Logs